


Nothing Personal

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura Hollis gets woken up from her sleep, she isn't exactly happy. But when she learns that the neighbor's cat is outside when it's about to rain, she finds the cat and takes it to his owner--his really hot owner, Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write angst but I wrote fluff instead.  
> Follow me on twitter! @carmillaaddict

“What the hell?” I wake up hearing Danny turning on the light and walking to the window. I groan and put my yellow pillow over my head.  
“Can you shut up?” I ask.  
“What’s going on?” Perry asks, walking in the room. I groan again.  
“There’s a cat outside the window. How Laura kept sleeping, I’ll never know.” Danny replies.  
“I was fine until you started talking and turning on lights.” I said sleepily.  
“I’m sure it’s harmless.” Perry says, walking to the window.  
“What kinda idiot would leave their cat outside when there’s an eighty percent chance of rain?” Danny asks, crawling back into her bed.  
That made my eyes open. I couldn’t let a little animal like that be outside all night—especially when it’s raining. There was a strict no pet policy in our building, though, so I don’t know who’s it is.  
“Who’s is it?” I ask.  
“It’s Carmilla’s.” Danny says. “She lives right across the hall.”  
Within minutes, I hear them both snoring loudly, so I get up quietly and walk outside. The cat seems to know I came out here to get him. I pick him up and I smile, he’s nuzzling into me and he’s really cute. I know it’s late but I can’t exactly take this cat into my apartment either.  
I go back inside and knock on Carmilla’s door. I’d never met her; I just moved in three weeks ago. Danny and Perry knew I had wanted to move out when I graduated college, so they let me move in with them.  
“Need something, cutie?” I turn around and see a girl not much taller than me with long black hair and—wait, are those leather pants?  
“Uh—yeah, your cat….he was outside and it’s supposed to rain and I didn’t want him to be out there alone but I couldn’t let him inside my apartment either—“  
“Cupcake, no offense, but shut up.” she laughs—and gosh she has a nice laugh. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” I reply, trying to hand him over to her. But he doesn’t move.  
“He seems to like you.” she says. “Can’t say I blame him.”  
I blush.  
“I hate to say it, but he probably won’t let you put him down until he’s asleep. Do you mind sticking around for a few minutes?”  
A few minutes alone with the hot neighbor no one told me I had? No problem.  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” I reply. She uses her key and walks in—the apartment doesn’t look much different than ours, except there’s only one bed. The walls are black, the comforters are red, and there’s a few paintings on the wall. “I like your apartment.” I reply.  
“Thank you, cupcake.” she says. “Do you want anything to dink?”  
“I don’t exactly have a choice. It’s not like I can put him down.” I reply.  
“Oh, right.” she says. “You can just sit down, he should be out in a few minutes.”  
I sit on her bed and pet him while she grabs a beer from the fridge and sits next to me. “So you know my secret huh?”  
“What?” I ask.  
“That I have a cat.” she replies. “Well, I know I may look like the type that would break the rules easily, but I only broke that one because of the landlord.”  
“You don’t like her?” I ask.  
“You do?”  
“I’ve never met her.”  
“Then you probably met Will, right?”  
Will. Not very tall guy with short brown hair and brown eyes. Really nice. “Yeah.”  
“That’s my brother. And the landlord is my mom.”  
“Oh.” I say. “So…you and your mom don’t get along?”  
“Never have.” she says. “She loves Will, though. Which is why she gave him the manager’s position. Not that I wanted it, anyway. I had better things to do than sit around an office all day. But Will loves it. He used to beg to go to school on weekends. He just loves that environment.”  
“You’re different then, huh?”  
“Very.” she says. “So which apartment do you live in?”  
“I live right across the hall.”  
“I wish I had known such a cutie lived there.” she smirks. I blush. “I only ever see two red-heads leave.”  
“I just moved in three weeks ago, and I have a pretty early job. I don’t really get home until later.”  
“Not late enough, cutie. Do you know how late I stay out?”  
“No.” I reply.  
“And do you know how late I sleep?”  
I laugh. “That’s probably why you’ve never seen me.”  
A short red-head walks in the room in boxers and a white t-shirt, stretching and yawning. Their eyes widen when they see Carmilla. “I didn’t realize you’d be home so early. I’ll leave—“  
“LaF, it’s fine.” Carmilla says. “She’s not here to sleep with me.”  
I blush. Again.  
“That’s my roommate, LaFontaine.” Carmilla says. “And this is—wait, what’s your name?”  
“KInda sounds like the girls you sleep with—no offense.” LaF says.  
“Don’t worry about it.” I reply. “I’m Laura.”  
“Laura.” Carmilla repeats, but not to finish her sentence—it sounds more like she’s just enjoying saying the name. “She lives down the hall, with the other two redheads.”  
Their eyes light up. “The curly haired one?”  
I nod. “That’s Perry.”  
“LaFontaine has had the biggest crush on her for months now, but hasn’t had the courage to talk to her.”  
I laugh. “Well, she’s single.”  
“Who’s the tall one?” Carmilla asks.  
“That’s Danny. She’s about to move out, though. She’s moving in with her fiancé.”  
“Not that I’m not enjoying hanging out with my cute neighbor’s roommate, but why are you here at 2 in the morning?”  
“Taylor was outside and Laura didn’t want him to be out in the rain alone.”  
“She takes better care of your cat than you do.” LaF says. “Well, anyway, I heard talking and I wasn’t expecting you to be here, but I’m glad I didn’t interrupt anything. It was nice meeting you, Laura. And….maybe, perhaps….if you can, mention me to Perry?”  
I laugh. “Yeah, sure.”  
“Wait, you weren’t expecting me to be here—so you walk in yawning and stretching?” Carmilla asks.  
“I’m not very threatening. The only thing I can do is distract them with a science lesson. That was my first plan.”  
“And if that didn’t work?”  
“Offer SJ as a sacrifice.”  
Carmilla and Lafontaine both laugh, but I can feel myself falling asleep. Petting this cat has been making me sleepy. Lafontaine leaves and Carmilla looks at me, and she laughs. “You sleepy, cupcake?”  
I nod. “Sorry, I’ll leave—he’s asleep—“  
“No,” she says, pulling a blanket over me. “You stay here. Xena and Mother Hen won’t mind, right?”  
I yawn, my eyelids drooping.  
“Goodnight, cupcake.” she says. I could’ve swore I felt her kiss my forehead.


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets Will, and LaFontaine finally gets the courage to talk to Perry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the ideas for these chapters come from Tumblr AU prompts yay!  
> Follow me on twitter @carmillaaddict

When I wake up, I half-expected Carmilla to be next to me. She did say she slept late, and there wasn’t a couch or anything for her to sleep on. I can smell food being cooked, so I got up to see who else was here. But as soon as I did, I tripped and fell—on top of Carmilla.  
“Well, cutie, that’s one way to wake up.” she smirks. Her eyes say more than her little flirt, but I couldn’t really figure out what it is.  
I get up and help her up. “Why were you on the floor?”  
“I was sleeping, until someone decided to trip over me.”  
“How was I supposed to know you were there? You could’ve slept in your bed. There’s room for two people.”  
“She knows that.” someone from the kitchen says. A girl with dark hair walks in. “Hi, I’m SJ. And I’m guessing you didn’t sleep with Carmilla last night?”  
“Why does everyone around here think that?” Carmilla asks, walking to the coffee maker. “Coffee?”  
“No thanks.” I reply. “Do you have….cocoa?”  
She laughs. “Why am I not surprised?” she looks through a few cabinets. “No, I’m afraid I don’t. I’ll have to buy some for the next time you rescue Taylor.”  
“Who said it was gonna be a regular thing?” I ask. By now, Lafontaine has walked into the room and them and SJ are staring at each other, watching us banter.  
“You mean you don’t rescue animals as a living?” she says sarcastically. “Hey, you two. Go find something else to occupy yourselves with.”  
“No, we’re fine here.” LaF says.  
“I’ll just get it at my place.” I said. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”  
“Come back any time.” SJ says.  
“Yeah, and bring Perry.” LaF adds.  
I laugh. “Okay. Nice meeting you guys.”  
Carmilla walks me out, closing the door behind her. “Thank you.” she says. “I let him out before I leave and I typically expect Lafontaine to let him in when it’s gonna rain. I’m scared of storms and he keeps me company.”  
“Is that why you told me I could stay?”  
She pauses, but continues. “You looked tired.”  
That’s not exactly answering my question, but okay.

“Where were you last night?” Perry asks when I walk in. Perry’s always awake before everyone else. Which reminds me—why was Carmilla awake before noon?  
“I brought Carmilla her cat.”  
Danny walks in the room, laughing. “How cute.”  
“Shut up.” I reply. “Are you going shopping with Kirsch?”  
“Yeah, we’re gonna pick out different napkins. How exciting.” she says sarcastically.  
She goes to the bathroom to shower and Perry looks at the newspaper. I think about how Lafontaine seemed really interested in Perry. Carmilla might have been a little of an asshole, but Lafontaine was nice—why not play matchmaker? “Hey, you know Carmilla’s roommate, right?”  
“She has rommmates?” Perry asks, sipping her tea.  
“Yeah, two of them. Well, one of them asked about you.”  
“Really?” she asks.  
“Yeah. And I think they really like you.”  
“Laura, I appreciate the nice thought, but you know what happened after…”  
“I know, I’m sorry.” I reply. It didn’t hurt to try, right?

Saturday’s my laundry day, so I gathered me and Perry and Danny’s laundry (although Danny spends so much time at Kirsch’s apartment that I’m tempted to send her laundry to his place) and go to the laundry room. When I walk in, mostly everyone is gone, except for Mrs. Johnson, the old lady who lives two doors down. She smiles at me as she walks by, and I smile back. I put my quarter into the machine, but the machine doesn’t start. I groan and look around. There’s no one here. Then I see Will walking by.  
“Will!” I yell. He appears a few seconds later in the doorway.  
“Hey, Laura, right?” he asks, walking in.  
“Yeah.” I reply. “The machine just stole my quarter. Do you have one I could borrow?”  
He searches his pocket. “Yep, right here.” he puts the quarter in the machine for me.  
“Thanks so much.” I reply. “I can pay you back—“  
“It’s fine,” he laughs. “How’re you liking it here? I was just on my way to your apartment to ask, actually.”  
“I like it a lot.” I reply. “I met your sister last night.”  
“Really? Was she nice?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry, she was nice.”  
“Good. She can be rude sometimes.”  
“I got that impression. But no, her cat was outside and I brought him back to her because of the rain.”  
“That’s so sweet of you.” he says. “I know she really appreciates that. She hates storms and he’s the only thing that comforts her.  
“Yeah, she told me.”  
“I like you, kid. You should stick around here.”  
I smile and he looks at his phone.  
“I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you again. Tell Danny and Perry I say hey!”  
“I will. Thank you for the quarter!”  
I can’t help but think, it’s good that Will got that job and not Carmilla. Carmilla didn’t want it and Will did a great job.  
When I’m walking back to my room later I see Carmilla standing outside her door—in nothing but boxers and a sports bra. I try not to stare but it wouldn’t matter because her back is turned towards me.  
“Come on, LaF, let me in!”  
Ha, she’s stuck! I try not to laugh, but I do, and she turns around. “Something funny?”  
“No, I just—“  
My apartment door opens and LaF walks out. “Oh, hey Laura,” they say. “And….Carmilla?”  
“Yeah, you locked me out, bitch.”  
“Well someone forgot their key.”  
“What about SJ?”  
“She went out with her friend.” LaF said, opening their door.  
“What were you doing at my apartment anyway?”  
“I was….talking to Perry.” LaF says. I smile and Carmilla glares at us both.  
“Okay, that’s great—you finally talked to Mother Hen. Now can we please open the door so I can grab my clothes?”  
“It’s not my fault you forgot your clothes and your keys.”  
Carmilla looks back at me and I can’t help but look her up and down. She’s got abs—and I can’t keep myself from staring.  
“What, cupcake?” she asks. I look up and meet her eyes. I laugh nervously.  
“Nothing.” I reply, turning around but bumping into my door. She laughs and I go in the apartment and hide.  
This is going to be interesting.


	3. Carmilla Sings Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @carmillaaddict

“Come on, Hollis. Celebrate with us.”  
Danny and Kirsch have finished all the wedding planning, so they took everyone out to celebrate. And I would be in a celebrating mood—I am happy for them, after all—but I’m missing the second half of he Harry Potter marathon.  
“Hey, little nerd.” Kirsch says, nudging me. “I hear you have the hots for your neighbor.”  
I can tell Kirsch can tell I’m annoyed with Danny, so I appreciate him changing the subject. “I mean—“  
“Hey, Laura!” Lafontaine and SJ walk up with another girl a little shorter than SJ. “I didn’t know you guys came here. We come here all the time!”  
“So do we.” I smile. “Guys, this is SJ and Lafontaine.”  
“And this is Natalie.” SJ says.  
“Where’s Carmilla—“ I start to ask, turning around to face everyone but I bump into someone.  
It’s only then that I realize I bumped into Carmilla—and spilled her drink on her now very, very see-through shirt. “I’m so sorry!” I say.  
“It’s okay, cupcake.” she laughs. “But you do owe me a new drink.”  
“But I did save your cat for you.”  
She raises an eyebrow. “Okay, fine. But can you help me clean my shirt?”  
I follow her to the bathroom, and the second the door is closed she removes her shirt. My face turns red.  
“Cupcake, the shirt isn’t getting clean unless I take it off. Your job is stand by the door and make sure no one comes in.”  
I nod and try not to stare. But I can’t help it—she’s gorgeous. She’s hot, yeah, but she’s gorgeous. I then remember I have a shirt in my car. “Wait—I have a shirt in the back of my car.”  
“…who’s shirt exactly?”  
“Mine you idiot.” I say. “I left it there once and haven’t gotten it out since. I’ll be right back.”  
“And how long has it been?”  
“Do you want a new shirt or not?” I ask.  
“Good point.” she says.  
I go to the back of my car and I really really hope she doesn’t laugh, please don’t laugh please don’t—  
She laughs.  
“Your high school soccer jersey?” she asks.  
“It’s all I had!” I said. “That or just wear your see-through shirt and all the guys will stare—“  
“Okay fine!” she says. I hand the green and black jersey to her. “How’s it look?”  
Gorgeous.  
“Wait, Hollis? Like Ron Hollis?”  
“Yeah….how do you know who my dad is?”  
She doesn’t respond. Instead she puts her shirt in her purse. “My mother went on a date with him. I met him briefly, and he’s a very nice guy. I’m glad it didn’t last after one date, though.”  
“…excuse me?”  
“He’s too good for her. And then I wouldn’t be able to flirt with you.” she says.  
I’m so caught off guard that I don’t notice someone open the door. “Oh, sorry!” they say, leaving.  
“Cupcake, you were supposed to keep an eye on the door.” she says, walking out.

After spending a few hours with Carmilla and her friends, Perry and Lafontaine went with SJ and Natalie to one of the local diners, and Danny and Kirsch went back home. They were the last to leave, and I could see the look of “thank goodness” on Carmilla’s face after hearing Kirsch call her “sexy lady” all night.  
“You headed home, cupcake?” she asks, grabbing her keys. “I’m too tired to stay out and I was gonna give you a ride home.”  
“I have my car—oh wait. Perry took my car, didn’t she?”  
She laughs, taking a sip of her water. “Yeah.”  
“But you can’t drive if you’ve been drinking.”  
“If I remember correctly, I didn’t get the chance to drink what I had because someone bumped into me.”  
I blushed. “Right. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. So you want a ride home or not?”

Carmilla’s car is as messy as you’d expect it to be. Something tells me she hasn’t cleaned it out since high school.  
“Don’t mind the mess,” she says, starting the car. She turns on the radio, and I recognize Joan Jett playing. “You can change the music if you want.” she says. “That’s actually saying a lot because I really like my music,” she adds. “And Joan Jett is impossible to not listen to.”  
I laugh. “No, this is okay.” Then I remember she mentioned my dad. “So, how long ago did our parents go out?”  
“It was in high school.” I remember convincing dad to ask out the woman in the produce aisle after they made conversation.  
“I remember telling him to ask her out.” I reply.  
“Really?” she asks. “No offense, cupcake, but you don’t have great taste in who your dad should date.”  
“She seemed nice!” I laugh.  
“She was somewhat nice back then. That was before she turned into….well, her.” she pauses. “What about your mom?”  
“She’s in New York right now, working for the New York Times.”  
“No way!” she says. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are your parents divorced? Unless, you set your dad up on dates without your mom knowing.”  
I laugh. “My parents were in love. I still think they are. But my mom’s parents and my dad’s parents didn’t like each other. My dad’s parents loved my mom but my mom’s parents didn’t like my dad, and I think that’s what made them divorce.”  
“That sucks.” she says. “My parents divorced not long after Will was born. Mom wouldn’t let us see him much, though.”  
“My parents divorced when I was eleven. My Mom moved to New York and I guess she’s the reason I got into journalism.”  
“You’re a journalist? That explains why you ask so many questions.”  
I smile. Even if Carmilla was pretending to not like me, I liked it.

“I had a great time, cupcake.” Carmilla said, using her key to open her door.  
“Me too.” I reply, searching my pocket for my key. “Oh no.”  
“What?” she asks.  
“I forgot my key because I gave Perry my keys and my key to the room is with them.”  
She nods towards her room. “Come on.”  
I follow her into her room, Taylor right away running up to me. I giggle and pick him up, cuddling him and sitting on Carmilla’s bed. Carmilla sits next to me, petting him.  
“Try not to fall asleep tonight, cupcake. That floor isn’t comfy.”  
“You could’ve slept in the bed.” I tell her. “Or with Lafontaine.”  
“I didn’t sleep in the bed because I respected you enough not to.” she says. “And no, Lafontaine snores.”  
“So does Perry!”  
“Something tells me we should get them together.”  
“You? Get two people together?”  
“What? I know a match when I see one.”  
“So does this mean I’ll get to see you often?”  
“I wasn’t planning on you not seeing me often, cutie.”

It’d been a few weeks and I hadn’t seen much of Carmilla. I was busy with work, and Danny had just moved out, and Perry and I were wanting to get a new roommate. It wasn’t until one night when Perry was out with Lafontaine that I went back over to Carmilla’s apartment.  
She had been sneezing all night and I could hear it from our room so I made her some soup and brought it to her, okay?  
She opened the door, and she looked tired but still as gorgeous as ever. The kind of gorgeous where you want to tell them that but you don’t want to. “Hey, cupcake,” she says. “What’re you doing here?”  
“I….I heard you sneezing. So I made you soup.” Taylor walks up to me, nuzzling my leg. “Besides, Taylor seems happy to see me….so you kinda have to let me come in.”  
“Fine,” she says, letting me in. “Thanks, by the way.”  
“No problem.” I say, handing it to her. She looks at it. “What? Something wrong?”  
“No, it’s just—is this alphabet soup?”  
“What? No, I—“  
“You’re a terrible liar, cutie.”  
“What’s with the nicknames? Have you ever seen me eat a cupcake?”  
“No, but I’d like to eat a cupcake.”  
“Then why would you call me—oh.” I say, catching what she said. I’m sure I’m blushing a lot so I pick up Taylor. “You’re such a flirt.”  
“He is,” Carmilla says.  
“Not him. You.” I reply.  
She laughs. “Just now catching on?” her eyes drift to my sweatpants. “Nice sweatpants, cupcake.”  
I knew I shouldn’t have worn my Harry Potter sweatpants over here. “Which house are you in?” I ask, rhw inner nerd coming out of me.  
She laughs. “Okay, I read the first book because Lafontaine wanted me to. But I’d say a mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You?”  
“Hufflepuff.” I say.  
She smiles. “I can see that.”  
“Wait! You can borrow one of my books—I mean, you know, since you’ve only read the first—I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”  
“That’s different from any other time, how?” she asks sarcastically.  
“I’ll be right back.” I reply, going to my room and grabbing the second HP book. I then realize I forgot to leave the door open, so I knock.  
“Back so soon?” she asks. I roll my eyes and hand her the book. “I’ll read it, but only for you.”  
“I’m sure you said that to LaF, too.”  
She smirks.  
“Okay, well I have to go. But….Danny and Kirsch, they’re getting married next weekend….and I kinda need a date. Do you wanna go?”  
She shrugs. “Why not?”  
“Sweet! I’ll come by tomorrow with all the details.”  
“Got that assignment ready?” J.P asks me as we make our way to the conference room.  
“Yep! I worked on it all night last night. Well, aside from bringing my neighbor some soup.”  
“Oh gosh, please don’t tell me you’ve joined a Free Soup club.”  
“No, silly, she’s sick and wouldn’t stop sneezing.”  
“Awh, how sweet.” he says, holding the door open for me.  
“Thank you.” I reply, sitting down. He sits next to me. “Have you asked out Betty yet?”  
“No.” he says. “Who told you about that?”  
“We all know you’ve been wanting to since she and her boyfriend broke up.” I reply.  
“Yeah, but—“  
“No buts! Ask her out. You’ve been crushing on her since we both started interning here.”  
“I hear she’s looking for a place to stay.”  
“Really? Perry and I are—wait, don’t change the subject!”  
“Oh, that’s right, Danny moved out! So now I have an excuse to talk to her. Thanks, Hollis.”

Danny and Kirsch’s wedding was beautiful, and the party after was a lot of fun. Carmilla said she had to work that day but promised she’d show up. Danny and Kirsch didn’t mind. I hung out with J.P. and Danny, and we watched Perry and Lafontaine ramble to each other about something neither of us cared about.  
“I don’t even know them, and I can tell they’re in love.” J.P says. Despite having known J.P since I was nineteen, he’s only met Danny, because the three of us went to the same college, along with Kirsch. “It’s like when you and Kirsch were meeting. In fact, I bet you we’ll be at their wedding any day now.”  
“Same goes to you and Betty.” I reply.  
“Betty? You mean like the desk receptionist Betty?” Danny asks.  
I nod.  
“They’re still not together?”  
J.P. blushes, but says, “Why does everyone think we should get together?”  
And then I see her. Carmilla—walking in. She’s dressed in a black suit. Carmilla didn’t seem like the type to wear a dress, and the dress code wasn’t strict, because Danny and Kirsch hated gender roles—so it didn’t surprise me that she showed up in a suit.  
“Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice.” she says. “Staring, cupcake?” she asks, walking up. I look to J.P and Danny to cover for me, but they’re gone.  
“Sorry…it’s just…you look…wow.”  
She smirks. “Can I get you a drink?”  
“You trying to get me drunk?” I joke, feeling a little brave.  
She raises an eyebrow. “Only if it’ll get you to dance with me.”  
“Sure,” I reply. She came back with two glasses of champagne. “This is ludicrously expensive champagne, where did you even find that?” I ask.  
“I have my methods.” she smiles, those eyes staring into mine. “They served champagne at the very first party I ever attended.”  
“You say that like it was a hundred years ago.” I say.  
“It feels like much more than that,” she replies. “I’m a nostalgic idiot tonight….niave, provincial girl….much too tightly wound.” she says, putting her glass on the table next to us and stepping closer. “What am I doing?” she asks herself. “There’s just….something about you.”  
“Maybe it’s my keen fashion sense.” I reply, all too quickly.  
“No, it’s definitely not that,” she says, laughing a little, playing with my ponytail.  
“I believe I was supposed to dance with you.” I reply, putting my glass next to hers.  
“Right,” she says. She takes my hand. “Waltzing was quite the scandal back in 1680, though.”  
“How is waltzing scandalous?” I ask.  
She holds out her hand, and I let her intertwine our fingers. “Partners were face to face.” she says. “Chest to chest.” she pulls me closer to her quickly, causing my heart to flutter. Why is my heart fluttering?  
She leads me through the dance and spins me a few times, and it feels like….forever.  
It isn’t until Kirsch gets up to make a speech and we’ve stopped dancing that I notice she’s still holding my hand.

It’s been five days.  
Five days, and I still haven’t stopped thinking about Carmilla. I haven’t seen her around. I’ve seen Lafontaine, but that’s because they come over here a lot to hang out with Perry. I haven’t seen SJ much, but LaF told me that she and Carmilla aren’t really on the same page so she’s been staying at Natalie’s.  
For some reason, I can’t really bring myself to go over there.  
Maybe it’s because I’m afraid. Maybe I’m afraid that everything she said was just the champagne talking and that she doesn’t actually like me and maybe she has a girlfriend or a boyfriend and why would she even like me—  
“Okay, you did not just say that.” my thoughts are interrupted by LaF. “Seriously, L, you just said all of that aloud and let me just tell you that Carmilla is a very, and I mean very complicated person.” they say. “I’ve known her since high school and she was the only person to accept me during my time of self-discovery and I have never seen her this nice to anyone. The only person she’s been this nice to is me.”  
“So?”  
“So, that probably means she has a crush on you.”  
“She doesn’t have a crush on you, does she?”  
“No, but our friendship has always been just that.”  
“So why am I different?”  
LaF sighs. “The other day I overheard her singing Taylor Swift in the shower. She hasn’t done that since the last time she was in love, which was over six years ago.”


	4. That Is Not A Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and reading it, I really appreciate it!  
> Follow me on twitter @carmillaaddict

“Hello Laura!” Betty says as I walk into the office.  
“Hey, Betty. Any mail?”  
She looks through a few drawers. “Ah, one right here.” she says, handing me the envelope.  
“Thank you. So has J.P talked to you lately?”  
“Oh yeah! He mentioned you and Perry looking for a roommate?”  
“Yeah.” I reply. “If you’re interested, I can talk to Perry.”  
“That’d be great!” she smiles.  
“Okay, I’ll let you know.” I smile. As I’m walking towards my office, I look at the envelope to see who it’s from.  
Carmilla Karnstein.

What could Carmilla possibly want to send me? And how did she get my work address? Then again, LaF hangs out with Perry a lot, so she could’ve had them ask Perry for it—but Perry wouldn’t give it out to—okay, fine, she probably would give it out to Lafontaine.  
I open the envelope and a piece of paper falls out. It’s a flyer for the pet adoption fair this weekend.  
There’s a note on it.  
Cupcake,  
I think it’s time Taylor got a playmate. I obviously can’t take care of one cat. So, whatdya say—in thanks for rescuing him, can I buy you one?

 

“You’re gonna let her buy you a cat?” Danny asks from the couch. I sit next to her with my cocoa.  
“I mean, it’s just a nice thought.” I reply.  
“Laura, you haven’t even known this girl a month.”  
“Yeah, but we hang out with them all the time. Lafontaine is always over here.”  
“Maybe it’s her excuse to see you more often.” Kirsch says from the floor, where he’s using Perry’s purse as a pillow.  
“Kirsch!” Perry says. “That is not a pillow!”  
“Sorry,” he says, sitting up. “We all know Laura won’t let us use her pillow.”  
“That’s actually the most wise thing he’s said all day.” Danny says. “The her wanting to see you more often thing, but the yellow pillow thing too.”  
“You’re his wife, Danny—be nice.” Perry says.  
“Look, I just think there’s nothing wrong with a little neighborly fun.” Kirsch says. “Even if it involves lady kissing—“  
“Okay, moment ruined.” Danny says, getting up. “I gotta go. You gonna stay here or go with me, babe?”  
Kirsch gets up and follows Danny like the little puppy he is. How they ended up together, I don’t know. He gives me and Perry a hug and they leave, and Perry doesn’t say anything about it until Lafontaine bursts through the room.  
“Hello? Ever heard of knocking—“  
“Sorry, but that’s not important—have you seen Carmilla?"

“What do you mean have we seen her?” I ask. “You’re her roommate.”  
“Yeah, but she’s gone. She hasn’t been in the room for 24 hours.”  
It’s now that I worry. There’s really nowhere else she could’ve gone—the only family she is close to is Will, and he spends most of his time here. Her only good friend is Lafontaine, and they haven’t seen her. “Well? What’re we standing here for? Let’s go look for her.” Perry says, walking out of the room.  
Lafontaine looks as she walks by, then at me. “You know, she’s really cute when she’s protective of the people her friends care about.” they walk over to me. “Hey, don’t worry. Carmilla will be fine.”  
I wanna believe them, I do.  
But I just don’t.


	5. I Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments!

Perry, Lafontaine, and I go find Will. He hasn’t seen her, either. LaF calls SJ, who doesn’t answer her phone, and I call Danny and Kirsch and ask them to drive around and look for her.  
Then I remember: the night she drive me home from the bar, she told me her favorite place to relax when she was stressed was the lake.  
I tell everyone and they let me go alone as long as I call them as soon as possible.  
When I get to the lake, there she is. Sitting on a boulder, smoking.  
I get out of the car and part of me wants to run up to her and hug her and tell her not to ever do that again, but I decide to approach it calmly.  
“Hey.”  
She turns around. “Hey, cupcake.”  
“Is that all you have to say?”  
“What?” she asks. “Hey, cupcake, wanna sit down?” she says sarcastically.  
“Do you have any idea how worried we all were? LaF, Perry, Kirsch, me, even Danny, we were all searching the entire town for you. You’re lucky I remembered you telling me you came here.”  
“I’m lucky, huh?” she smirks.  
“You’re such an asshole.” I reply, sitting next to her. “And smoking isn’t good for you. It can kill you.”  
“We’re all gonna die anyways.” she says, blowing out a puff of smoke. “Want one?”  
“After what I just told you, do you really think I do?”  
She laughs. “Okay, fine. Why did you come here?”  
“I was worried.” I said.  
“It’s not your job to worry about me, cupcake.”  
“But someone needs to.” I said. “Will was worried, too.”  
“I appreciate it, but I’m fine.”  
I take her cigarette and throw it to the distance.  
“What was that for?” she asks.  
“I think all that smoke is getting to your head.”  
She sighs and looks at me. “Okay. What is it?”  
“I know how it feels to want to run away from your problems. I’m not saying you are, but I know that somedays all you wanna do is just run away from the world and forget about everything. But next time, just think to tell one of us?”  
She smiles. “Okay.” she says.

It was fall break when Danny, Kirsch, Perry, and LaF went way for a weekend. I’m not sure if Perry and Lafontaine are together yet or not, but oh well. We were a week away from Betty moving in, which I was excited about. I had a feeling J.P. was gonna be here a lot once she did.  
I had been trying to sleep when I heard loud music. I kinda figured it was Carmilla.  
For the sake of my sleep and our neighbors’ sleep, I marched over to Carmilla’s door. She didn’t answer. The music was probably too loud. I remember LaF telling me there was a spare key under the mat, so I grabbed it and opened the door, closing it. I turned off the stereo and I look around. I don’t see Carmilla….?  
Just then she grabs me from behind, making me jump. “Jeez, Carmilla!”  
She laughs. “I wanted to scare you.”  
“So you turned up music at midnight?”  
“Well, I was listening to the music.” she says. “But you turned it off.”  
“Because people like to sleep at these hours.” I reply. “Is SJ not back yet?”  
“Nope. Which is why I’m taking advantage of LaF being gone by playing music.”  
“And you get away with it?”  
“Yep. All because my mother is the landlord.”  
“Well, it disrupts my sleep.”  
“That was kinda the point, cupcake. So you would come over here.”  
I blush.  
“So since Mother Hen and LaFonbrain are gone, do you wanna maybe stay here?”  
I shrug. “Might as well.”  
“Good.” she says. I start to climb into her bed, but she looks confused. “What’re you doing?”  
“Sleeping?”  
“No, we’re gonna watch Harry Potter.” she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the couch.  
Okay, we could do that too.

Carmilla fell asleep on my shoulder halfway through the third movie. She was starting to drool and I know she’s cute but….okay, fine. I’ll let her stay there.  
There was a knock at the door, which confused me. But then maybe I thought it was Will, so I answered it.  
It was a girl about my height with shoulder length blond hair. “Can I help you?” I ask.  
“Is Carmilla here?” she asks. She’s obviously drunk.  
“It’s….5 in the morning.”  
“I know,” she giggles.  
“She’s sleeping.”  
“Are you a study buddy, too?” she asks.  
I closed my eyes. “Do you need me to call you a cab?”  
“Fine,” she says. “Don’t let me see her, then.” She walks away and I look back at Carmilla, who’s sleeping. Five minutes ago I would’ve thought she looked adorable.  
Now? I’m starting to wonder if she really is a player.

I wake up the next morning and hear someone at the door. I open it, half-asleep, in nothing but my Doctor Who sweatpants and a tank and there’s—  
Carmilla.  
“Hey,” she says. “Why’d you leave?”  
“I don’t know.” I reply, crossing my arms. “Maybe it had something to do with the blond at your door at 5 in the morning.”  
“I told Elsie it was over!” she says. “I’m so sorry, cupcake—“  
“Don’t explain.” I said. “That explained enough.”  
“I haven’t slept with a girl in years, I swear—“  
“Then why did SJ and LaF think I was someone you were gonna sleep with?”  
She sighed. “I’ve known LaF since high school. After my first breakup, I slept around. I did the same throughout college and I stopped when I moved here. I promise, I’m not that person anymore.”  
“How do I know you weren’t planning to sleep with me all along?”  
“I was hoping, but—“  
I laugh. “You’re an ass, Carmilla.” I start to close the door, but she pushes her way through and walks in. “Excuse me—“  
“I’m aware that I’m an ass.” she says. “Believe me, I’ve done a lot of stuff. I stopped doing stuff because Will is only nineteen and I didn’t want him to learn from me if he was gonna be around me a lot. I may be an idiot, Laura, and I may not be the nicest person there is, but I…” she pauses, staring at my lips. She’s standing so close to me that I think she’s about to kiss me, but she doesn’t.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Nothing.” she says. “LaF is probably gonna be home any minute now and I have to go.”


End file.
